BURNING DESIRES FOR YOU!
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: updated: CHAP 2Battousai Himura lost his wife, Himura Kaoru when he was 17. Recently, a mysterious woman who claims she is Kaoru, resurrects his aroused senses, making him incontrollable of his emotions…who is she? Kaoru? BXK
1. Default Chapter

Battousai Himura lost his wife, Himura Kaoru when he was 17. Recently, a mysterious woman who claims she is Kaoru, resurrects his feelings, making him incontrollable of his emotions…who is she?

**Burning desires 4 U!**

**Fhb…**

**"RISE!!" **a woman's voice was loud and in a commanding tone…

In a world consummated by evil and cruelty, evil and the thoughts of primal existence tied the knot to make havoc and anarchy. One woman had chosen to defy the rules of abnormality and the reasons of limitations. She with instinct of a scientist and a personality of a witch made her brew the perfect woman designed to endow and make a legend, hers…

Ebony murky waters churned as centrifugal tanks spun and gears turned. The waters within churned with raw brutality. The dark waters splashed on the sides of the walls making them trickle down almost instantaneously. The woman laughed. She had done it, she had made her masterpiece…

"HAHAHA! RISE, RISE, RISE MY DEAR! MWHAHAHAH!" the woman laughed while lightning flashed behind her making her image sway adrift in the wind. In the waters, a form of life was created. A girl. A young and beautiful girl. Her body was innocent, and her eyes were blue with wonder and carefree naivety. This girl had been stolen from a legend, she had once been heaven and sweetness, everything a legend would want as his…

Yet stolen at a young and vulnerable age of 16, she stayed in captive in this tank of black waters spinning with extreme speeds. The waters itself was lethal. Designed to possess to the fullest, some of the ingredients were all the way from Africa and hence the art of voodoo and black magic were used to form obeah. Powerful and cynical it seem, but the woman behind this experiment was madly in love with murderer and dear, Battousai…

A legend his name was to those who used it. No one really knew who he was, but she knew. It was all so easy to smell the ki of evilness and anarchy. His thoughts were black with vulgarity and murder. His tongue was rude and cold, his ki alarmingly high and ---invigorating. He didn't like women, and restrained from them. However, it was a wonder of how he became attached for Himura Kaoru. His dead wife…

Mayomi Lunix was creator of the reincarnated soul of Himura Kaoru. It was never clear if Kaoru was dead, but the investigation had become tedious and in so doing, they ended it. Many were forced to believe Kaoru was dead. Yet, she never was. She was living and breathing in a tank for over two years. Now on this blessed night of ebony bliss, she was ready to walk the earth and bring Battousai to Mayomi, the woman who was sick about him…

The tanks stopped spinning and the gears slowly creaked to a halt. The waters slowly calmed down, and almost painfully slow, a female body floated to the surface. Her hair had grown and her body had developed and restored to full use.

"Rise my child, rise!!" the woman spoke crisply…

A voice penetrated the woman who floated on black waters…

Slowly she cracked open her eyes, and they were welcomed to a dully lit room with many machines. The ceiling was leaking and the monochrome silver was tarnish with grease and rust.

"You are awaken. Excellent!" the woman's voice was strict…

Heavenly blue orbs danced to the person who spoke, seeing the woman, she frowned. Her hair was worn a loose brown bun with loose tendrils spilling to the sides. Her eyes were velvet green while her glasses seem full of smoke and her lab coat musty looking. Her face seem stressed yet excitement radiated off. 'Who are you?' the girl wondered…

The girl within the tank then began exiting the tank. Reaching the surface she looked at the brunette woman.

The brunette woman seem satisfied at what she created. 'Battousai is as good as mine!'

Then she began her speech, "I am your master--argrhhh!" but before she could validate the point Kaoru shoved her hand through her stomach making her hand graphically come out bloodied through the next side. Pushing her off, Kaoru watched the blood and kicked the woman into the tank. Kaoru laughed to herself loudly…

"I AM MY OWN BOSS! HERE THAT WORLD?" she kicked open the doors seeing it raining cats and dogs…

Still lone she proceeded to find her target, Battousai…

**His** eyes burned the world with constant pools of liquefied coral amber. Tangles of good jerked with the pools making his eyes shiver your soul. Yet within his eyes, a saturated silver beam would ripple off, and one could clearly see it was sadness from a loss love...

He was only 17 when he lost her… 'And you failed to protect her'

"…STOP IT!" he shouted, making the men in the office look at him…

He didn't care. He missed his wife…so much…

_'Don't you know how you make me feel…it's painful. You don't know what you do to me…Ken--shinnn…'_

He smirked.

Here he was a businessman working for Sony Inc. happy enough to say he was an idealist for the board. Yet nothing made him happy, I guess he was like all those other businessmen who drank alcohol and really had no drive of true incentive on life. What a waste he thought. I mean his wife meant everything to him. She changed him from a murderer to an idealist for Sony's board, not only that, she left her family who was bankrupt in Tokyo to come profess her love for him in Kyoto. I mean any guy would accept her, 'but no I didn't--not yet at least. Then there was the time she lead my enemies into a room which I'd died to if they had found me… she prove she loved me and in lots of ways…'

I married her in summer and I loved her and now--- she's just some memory which haunts me each night. Each night it's the same thing…

_Kaoru looked at Kenshin tired yet happy. He turned her back to him and hugged her. Burying his face in her neck, he placed his hands over her stomach, then _**BANG: GUN SHOT **_all light was gone…forever…_

Kenshin screwed his eyes…'I lost you baby' and it was a matter of being truthful to himself, he could never love again. He made that promise to her, and was ready to live without women. He would live and die of the memory of his wife… corrupted by her scent and the low sayings she would mantra in his life… yup, this was gonna be a hardddd life…

'Kaoru!' he whispered, the papers slipping from his hands…

An: Well I have a surprise for all of you guys. And please, I know some of you guys don't like me, but please I swear don't hate me-- I really wanna make you guys happy. So I intend to post back a certain fic for all those of you who have complained. REVIEW MINNA!!


	2. She's bad to the bone

Chapter 1 was a success and I thank everyone who reviewed me for the fic. I am sorry I can not personally write your names one by one, but soon I will. Arigatou and please review!

**Burning desires 4 U!**

**Chapter 2- She's Bad to the Bone!**

**Fhb…**

"Oi Himura!" he was tapped on his shoulder by none other than his best friend, though they had been rivals almost since forever, they realized that there was more to offer in life other than savage rivalry. In thin lines they discovered friendship. Okita arched a brow when edgily Kenshin seem to jump. Something not always discernible from 'the' Battousai…

"You okay man?" Okita asked, not sure if Kenshin was alright or tired…

"I'm fine!" his voice was awfully cold and devoid sounding…

"Wow wow wow! Hey man, what's troubling you yo?" Okita wasn't sure why the macho cold voice.

"I'm just tired okay!" he got up from his chair and swiftly took the jacket from his chair. Gruffly he picked up his car keys and walked out the door…

Okita stood watching the entire incident perplexed. 'Himura you really need to get over Kaoru. Sheesh, I know, I'll get him another woman! Okita, you are one smart lil boy!' he praised himself. He closed his eyes taking in the glory of his conscience not knowing he was heading into a chair. Blindly he fell over it making the men in the office make some more peculiar faces and the slick quirks of their brows.

Quickly he got up, "I'm okay, I'm all cool!" he fixed his jacket walking out the jinxed room.

Drenched from head to toes the female looked for life forms and proper shelter. Her navy eyes scanned across the damp vicinity. Her thoughts were imbued on the Battousai. Stressing her eyes to the furthest corners, she didn't need to look too far. A small distance from where she stood, she saw a sign flickering lights in the distance. 'Kyoto's Evil Shack.' Smirking at the word evil, she had an idea-- and it wasn't gonna be pretty…

The iridescent flickering lights were half working, but that didn't dismay her thoughts. She needed clothes, which she didn't have. She needed money, but she was impecunious. And needed Battousai to satisfy her hunger---she therefore wanted to kill him. Walking over to the establishment she heard loud music and what seem to be faint laughter and chatter from the people within. She read the small sign, 'Men's night'. Again she brought an evil smile to her immaculate features. One so beautiful, you'd almost die to have. Pushing open the door, she entered. The room was full of drunkard men and loud music. Smoke from cigars were burnt and the red lighting system was all foggy. She kept walking through the crowd, naked and devoid looking for any possible female within.

Isle after after isle of men stopped to look at the woman. Stopping by the appearance of a being-- a female woman in some clothing dancing on a stage. Kaoru turned her head to side, not sure what the woman was doing. She was a female and she did wear attire. Basically Kaoru needed it and didn't have time to waste. Going through the crowd, she got up on the stage next to the woman.

Turning her face to the exotic dancer, she spoke softly yet coldly, "I want your clothes, now!" she ordered.

"As if, get your own lil raccoon!" the woman snarled continuing her dancing. Pissed, Kaoru shoved her hand over the woman's throat, hoisting her off her feet. "Your clothes ahora!" Kaoru forcefully ordered. Voice drained from any string of softness and carefree nonsense.

"Sure, sure!" the woman choked. The men kept roaring whistling, hooting and glaring down the females. The both women came off the stage and were now back stage. The woman changed off and gave Kaoru the clothes. Putting them on quickly she exited the compound from the back gate. She kept walking into the rain, pissed that the heavens were so mean at times. She saw the traffic lights in the distance and ran to the, surprisingly red Lamborghini Mercialago. Smirking, she knocked on the window, seeing some young college boys within. They glared at her.

"Can I get a ride?" her voice was almost too girlie. She twisted her hair in her fingers and bit her wet swollen lips.

"A hottie is asking us, say yes man, say yes!" his friends in the back seat persuaded him.

"Sure, get in." the driver spoke

"Thanks…" she ran around and went into the passengers seat…

She entered and they were off. "So---what's a pretty girl like you doing on a dark rainy night such as this. It's not safe you know!" the guys laughed…

Kaoru knew where they were coming from, so she decided to just play along. "I was in study" she spoke, her voice shallow and small.

"EXCELLENT! (cough) I mean, oh??…" the guys laughed not sure what she meant

"So, a studious pretty girl like you won't mind demonstrating, right?" he stopped the car…

Kaoru turned to the driver, "oh no, of course not. But I assure you gentlemen, it's going to be wild!" she smirked..

"Wild? We love it wild…" they cheered at her…

"Oh, I don't think you understood!" she spoke neutrally cold. Her voice was degrees cold. She shoved her hand through the driver's stomach making it exit the next side. Turning to the two guys in the back seat. She saw fright everywhere. She pushed her two hands in their stomach making them bleed to death. Pushing them out the car, she drove off, with her tires screeching in the up coming turn. She traveled at a fast speed, around 120mph. Not for the streets if I may remind you. She passed some police which were hiding in the allies and she quickly made a diversion. The sirens of the police were loud and so very annoying. She swerved into a corner only to be barricaded by some more police, she swerved the car into a dusty path and went through the lonely path. Seeing road up ahead, she had no idea a spike strip was on the floor, she mashed brakes making the car spin in four 360's. Immediately her tires went punctured and she exited the car and ran into the forest. She went back up the same road she had come from and looked around. In the distance she saw some guy riding a motorcycle. Hailing out for him to stop, the moron really did.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked, seeing her dripping, wet and heaving with both hands on her knees. The sirens were near. Turning to the guy she cuffed him straight in the face and stole his bic. Reeving the engine she twisted the acceleration gear and swiftly made her escape. Well almost. The police seeing the raven head woman, called for back up. She reeved her engine and headed into the construction area. Turning the acceleration to the max, she saw it was a dead end with a ramp constructed. Having no other choice, she head right in and waited to go over the wall. Her breath was caught went she caught the leap in the air. Her bicycle landed on the next side. She drove into a street where she spun around and then slowly went into an alley so she could rest up.

"Tonight on our 11:00 news, an unknown female woman kills three men in their own car. The young university Tokyo boys were reported leaving a party from their friend's home, when she came along. This unknown female was said to have murdered them with her hand. Young Alan, Jason and Mattew have sadly been put to rest. This same woman has also been seen in Kyoto's Evil shack ordering an exotic dancer for her clothing, the woman gave it over without second thought. The woman was said to be driving a Lamborghini, until she ditched it for a motorcycle. If you see a woman with black long hair, a height of 5'2, wearing a leather black pants which has the word 'sexy' on it, and a bikini blue top on a motorcycle, then please contact your local police in your vicinity. I'm Karry Hung, giving you the 11 o' clock news of radio Japan 0 7. Good night and enjoy the music." the radio announcer spoke.

Kenshin was impressed. A raven head woman actually made the police look bad. Well that was interesting. Turning the corner, he saw tons of police around his establishment.

The police were stopping everyone and checking their car's out.

Kenshin cruised up slowly. The man knocked on Kenshin's window. His clothes dripping but nevertheless he didn't care. Kenshin wines down his glass, "Sir I would like to see your license's, insurance and for you to step out the vehicle for a thorough inspection. This is just a basic procedure which we're taking for caution." the police spoke. Kenshin exited his car where the police searched him and his car only to find nothing. "Drive safely sir!" the police spoke. "Whatever" the Battousai answered.

Kenshin drove off, and went to his apartment. Parking the car in lot, he exited and saw a woman looking at him. He jumped. He quirked a brow, and gasped when he saw---Kaoru. This was a dream it had to be. Rubbing his eyes, he saw no one…

Kenshin looked at the time, "11:45pm" he shook his head. It was too late to even think. He didn't think he'd start to have illusions of his wife at night. But she looked so real. Her eyes, her hair, her skin,---'arh it was my stupid imagination!' he thought…

He went up the stairs and heard the most freakiest thing, "Don't you know how you make me feel…it's painful. You don't know what you do to me…Ken--shinnn_…?_". Kenshin shook his head in fatigue.

'Oh kami--I definitely need some sleep!! Big time'

An: yes I know, I can't believe I updated myself. It's amazing. Hahaha! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you guys give ideas for the next chapter. It's all welcomed. Thanks again!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
